


Rubies or Sapphires?

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Reinoryokusha Odagiri Kyoko no Uso
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru settles on an image for her cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubies or Sapphires?

All Kyoko can think as Kaoru holds up a number of gaudy accessories is that of all the careers she could pursue, psychic and television personality was right below garbage man and professional game show contestant. She’s not a psychic. She doesn’t want to lie, and it’s not like her observational skills have brought her anything but pain. Kaoru though seems to have a way of letting all those objections roll off her back.

“Hmm…red or blue?” Kaoru holds up two swatches of taffeta.

“Neither.” At age 19, Kyoko has already seen where Kaoru’s schemes tend to lead—a lot of running around being conspicuous and no time to rest before the next whim arrives to take them away.

“Something else, then? Green clashes with your skin tone, Kyoko nee-chan,” then Kaoru stops to consider, “but there’s the extra symbolism with the purple. ‘Odagiri Kyoko, genius psychic and gifted child of the indigo aura’…It could work.”

“Never.”

“Maybe it is a bit over the top…but if you’re understated then there’s no way for you to go in disguise.”

“Go into disguise?”

“There’s no way to sell you as a psychic if you can’t figure out all this supernatural phenomena. And you’ll be conspicuous as Odagiri Kyoko. So you’ll have to keep your plain personality to do research.”

“Then maybe we shouldn’t do this…”

“But think of Kouta-kun. How else are we going to save him?”

Kyoko sighs, as Kaoru finds a piece of jewelry in the pile of accessories she’s picked up from second hand stores and online auctions and holds it up to Kyoko’s forehead.

“Hold that in place for a sec.”

Kaoru steps back. “That’s it! Say 見えました.”

“見えました.”

“Now, try it again in a lower voice. Maybe put your fingers up by the jewel. Remember when we used to play Sailor Moon? Do it like Usagi would.”

Kyoko lifts her fingers to her forehead. “見えました.”

“That’s perfect! That’s definitely the look.”

“This is embarrassing!” Kyoko shifts.

“And that means we’ll go with the red trim on your dress since it matches the ruby in the tiara.”

“Kaoru...I don’t want to do this.”

“I’ve already set up an appointment with the network to see about getting you a segment on a variety show. I was thinking ‘Occultalk!’ Clever, huh? Of course, I’ll be representing you. I’ve read a book or two about marketing talent, so once we get a consistent image for you, we can start selling merchandise.”

“Kaoru…”

“You’ll thank me when you’re a star.”


End file.
